The Marriage
by Siclearia Wells
Summary: At first it is about Bulma and Vegeta's wedding. Then is there a baby on the way? How many twist can this story possibly have? Read to find out!
1. Mood Swings

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, day, actually. And it wasn't storming at all. It was actually kind of peaceful. But not peaceful for my mind. I just couldn't shake the thought of Vegeta, the man who once came to destroy the earth, and who killed Bulma's love life, was actually going to marry her. The wedding had actually been put off dozens of times due to the lack of Vegeta not calling Bulma by her name, but by "servent woman".

I, ChiChi, was completely appalled by this action of what I would call disgrace. I just couldn't take the knowledge. Bulma was my very best friend, and she was marrying this, this, atrocious saiyan man.

"Yes, but you have married a saiyan man also!" cried out Bulma when I tried to talk her out of it.

"I know, but I loved and married a wonderful man who is gentle and sweet with all the gathering power to protect me if protection was needed, in which it is not. You have decided to marry a vorocious man who not only once but _twice_ tried to destroy the earth, and also, in doing, killed Yamcha one time, who happened to be the love of your life at the moment. In that so doing, I don't understand how you could not only forgive the wretched saiyan man, but could also MARRY him!" I knew this was alot to put onto Bulma, and was sure that she was about to back fire onto me with true rage, when I found that she had started crying.

"Bulma, I didn't mean it like that. I...I was just surprised at how forgiving and caring you are. Bulma, are you really going to just sit there and gawk at my words, or are you going to do something about them. I'm really sorry, Bulma. Please forgive me and my actions." I pleaded and pleaded, and just when it looked like she was going to forgive me, a soft voice arose from her.

"Your not invited anymore." Bulma said softly, like in a hushed whisper.

"Pardon, I couldn't hear you." I said.

"Didn't you hear me, ChiChi? You, Goku, and Gohan aren't invited to the wedding anymore!" She was shouting in my face, now that she had gathered some strength.

"Now, Bulma. There's no need to be irrashenable about this." I gently spoke as if my words were clouds.

"You know what? I change my mind! Goku and Gohan can come, but you can't!" Now,remember that it just so happened that it was 7:00 a.m.

"Bulma! I'm sorry! Can't you get that through your head that I'm sorry?" I was in her face now.

"Your're right, ChiChi. I've just been so deppressed and emotional. You can come to the wedding. Could you forgive me?"

"Of course, Bulma. It was really my fault for criticizing you in the first place. You know, I think..." Bulma cut me off.

"Could you please..." she cut herself off. At that moment, I realized at the mood swings and what looked like morning sickness... Yes, yes, it was all coming to my knowing. However, it seemed to look like Bulma didn't know herself. Or was she just keeping from everyone until after the wedding.


	2. What Does Black and Blue Make?

**Enter... ChiChi**

I decided not to push Bulma to tell me. It's their business, and I should keep out of it. However, I just had to find out if I was right! If there could just be some way to find out if Bulma was really going to have a baby. I mean, she was my best friend! How could she not tell me these things? Maybe she was just sick. No, that couldn't it. Tomorrow is the wedding. Bulma and Vegeta would move it to another day if she were sick. She must be pregnant. But how far? She couldn't be too far, she still had morning sickness. Is this what all those doctor's appointments are for? It must be it. I can't believe Bulma wouldn't tell me! However, she might not be far enough to be sure that the baby would make it. I'm just not sure.

Oh, well. At least I'm invited to the wedding again. I don't know what I might have done if I wasn't able to go to my best friend's wedding. That would be a nightmare! Well, It's about time to go home. I have to tell someone, but I should keep it a secret. Oh, this is going to give me worry lines for sure!


	3. Does She Know?

**Enter...Vegeta**

"Bulma, why did that woman just run out so quickly?" I inquired Bulma as soon as he saw ChiChi run out of the door. "Did you say anything her or something?"

"Vegeta, what's with all the questions? She was just late for an appointment with Gohan's principal. Something about him having too many subjects in his schedual." Bulma replied, like it was an everyday question.

However, I continued wondering about ChiChi and why she ran out so quickly. Does she know, about the baby? Did she find out? Did Bulma tell her? I sat down and rubbed my temples, aggitated that no one ever tells me about anything anymore. I think that it might have something to do with the fact that Bulma and I are getting married. Oh, what am I thinking? It has nothing to do with that. Everyone seemed so happy for Bulma and me. I can't help worrying about how everything is going to turn out tomorrow. Ugghh, what am I doing, sitting here worrying about things? I should go and train before Bulma makes me go with her to pick up that ugly tuxedo that I'm supposed to wear in the wedding.

"Vegeta, it's time to go! Get out here right now!" Hint of anger, great, anger, then sorrow, then happy, then who knows what else!

"I'm coming, Woman! Hold up!"


	4. Freaking Out Inside

**The Wedding Day**

**Enter...Bulma**

** "I can't beleive that my wedding day is already here!" I cried out to ChiChi. "Wait, where's Vegeta? I can't find him anywhere!"**

** "Calm down, Bulma. He's coming, but you won't be able to see him until you walk down the isle." ChiChi told me, trying to calm me down. It was no matter. I wanted to see my almost-husband, but I knew I couldn't. Uggghhhh! I'm so tired of waiting, waiting, waiting, when suddenly ChiChi pulls me aside, five minutes before the ceremoney was to start.**

** "Bulma, I know about the baby. Now, you must go outside while Vegeta gets up at the altar. Now, GO!" I couldn't believe that ChiChi knew about the baby! Now my question is: Does anyone else know? I don't think so. Either way, Vegeta and I will be announcing the baby three months from now, at four months. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I can't wait until this ceremony starts. It's killing me!**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload the story, guys. My internet has been down and I'm really sorry the chapter is short. I'm starting to get writer's block, so if you guys could give me any ideas I would love to work with them!_


End file.
